


The Provisions State

by ToukoTai



Series: First Name: Agent [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToukoTai/pseuds/ToukoTai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connecticut was the fifth state to join the union and is the third smallest state in America. None of those facts tells him anything about the short armored spy in front of Clint for all that she introduces herself as 'Agent Connecticut'.</p>
<p>cross posted from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Provisions State

**Author's Note:**

> Meet the prequel series to my Recovery One fic. Basically a Clint Barton meets Project Freelancer back in its semi functional day. Some will be longer, some will be shorter.

The first time he meets a freelancer, it’s Agent Connecticut.

"Just call me CT." She says as she yanks a hard drive tenderly from the bank of computers along the wall.

"Hawkeye." Clint offers, as he quietly disposes of the night guard that started his rounds just a few minutes too early, with a well placed tranq. She snorts at him.

"I know." She’s straight forward as she wraps the hard drive carefully and secures it in a transport bag, before moving on to the next one. "Not many archers hanging around on the field."

She’s small, compact and fast. She’s short. Very short, travel size even. He’d never say that to her face, not after seeing her knife work. And man, did she know her way around a blade! She didn’t have any of Natasha’s grace, but then he’s reasonably sure that CT didn’t study ballet, so Clint is prepared to cut her some slack in that area. Also considering the rather bulky armor she's wearing as well. The suit of armor has a hell of a lot more give and flexibility then Tony's iron man monstrosity. And Clint has to give the girl props for how easily she moves in it. It must weigh a ton, but she wears it like a favorite jacket. Color Clint a little bit impressed.

Especially after seeing the way her fingers and hand moved around the handle of the combat knife. Like it was just an extension of her arm.  
Clint is actually breaking SHIELD field rules by helping her. But rules were made to be broken and he’s always had very good instincts when it comes to other operatives. See Natasha. They separate once CT has what she needs and he has what he needs. Neither exchanges phone numbers. But she knows what his division is and now he knows what her’s is.

He wonders what some discreet digging on Project Freelancer will turn up.


End file.
